He's Amazing Isn't He
by Tihan114
Summary: Chichi's thoughts the night after the Cell Games. A Goku&Chichi Fluff.


Hey guys, it is Tihan114 here, with a fresh story for you people. I have another story. Unlike my other two stories there are no births. It is a little Goku and Chichi fluff and Chichi's thoughts on the same night of the Cell Games. It's my first one shot so here it goes.

It was pretty close to midnight, 11: 30 to be exact. Chichi had just finished cleaning off all the dishes from the big lunch and dinners. She had prepared a big lunch and dinner that way when her boys came home they could eat. Obviously there had been an extra portion there that was meant for Goku to eat but since he wasn't there Gohan, Ox King, and Chichi had struggled to finish off all their lunch. Dinner's portions were even worse. Lucky Gohan had a saiyan appetite otherwise they might not have even finished off all the food. By the time Ox King left the three had full bellies.

Chichi was about to head up to her room when she saw TV lights flashing from the living room. She could tell from the voices that it had to be recaps from the Cell Games. She looked at the screen and saw the man who took credit for beating Cell in the Cell Games.

'I hate that Man. I could never understand how a person could be so dumb. Honestly, everyone saw him get knocked out of the ring with just a punch. And now all the sudden he just be Cell with some stupid technique. I don't understand how people can be so gullible,' she thought.

She walked over to the couch and sat down where she saw something that nearly made her burst into tears. There sitting on the couch was her perfect angel. He had fallen fast asleep. The TV lights flashed on his pale face as he slept. Gohan was her lifeline now. He was the only one she had left. She began to stroke his cheek and push back his hair from his forehead.

'He's amazing isn't he,' came a thought into her mind. She could recognize that voice anywhere. It was her precious Goku.

'Oh Goku,'

'How you feeling Chichi?'

'I'm fine,' she sent back kinda gloomy.

'You don't sound Okay. C'mon Chichi what's wrong you know you can tell me anything.'

'Why won't you come back? Have Gohan or I done something to upset you? Was I a horrible wife? Did I not do something you asked Goku? You need to answer me Goku I have to know.'

'Whoa, whoa Chichi relax. You and Gohan haven't done anything wrong. How could you ever think that you were a horrible wife?

'It's just that I kept Gohan from doing a lot more training and spending time with your son, with all the studying I make him do.'

'Chichi, don't worry about it. Gohan and I have spent tons of times together. We didn't spend those six days of rest for no reason. I wanted to get us all closer together in case something like this happened.'

'I guess, but why won't you come back.'

'Chichi, Bulma said something a while ago that really got to me. She said that I was like a magnet to all the monsters that kept coming to Earth. And when you think about it, it is true with Raditz, Frieza, and the androids. Besides, Gohan is so strong now and I have nothing left to teach him anyway.'

'But what happens if something happens to him. If he dies than we have to wait a whole year to bring him back. Gohan is my life now Goku. If anything happens to him I have no one.'

'I wouldn't say you wouldn't have anyone,' he sent kind of mischievous.

'What do you mean?'

'Just wait and you'll know what I'm talking about.'

'C'mon Goku just tell me.'

'Let Gohan tell you. He doesn't know yet but he will before you will.'

'Fine, you win this one Son Goku.'

Goku chuckled. 'I love you Chichi. You know that right.'

'Of course I do Goku. I love you too.'

'Well Chichi I have to go now. Make sure Gohan knows I love him too for me.'

The two shared a mental hug before Goku left her mind. Chichi found a blanket laying on the other end of the couch and put it on top of Gohan. She sat there and began stroking his cheek again. Gohan began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and now he was face to face with his mom.

"Hey mom what's up," Gohan nearly croaked.

"Well me and you… now."

"How'd this blanket get on top of me?"

"Oh, I put it on you while you were sleeping. You seemed kind of cold."

"Thank you."

"Alright… up to bed kiddo."

"Okay Mom."

Gohan began walking up the stairs when his mom stopped him.

"Oh and Gohan,"

"Yeah,"

"Your dad loves you very much."

"Thanks I know."

"Oh and mom I know he loves you very much. If he didn't I wouldn't have a little brother or sister growing inside you right now."

Chichi grinned. 'So that's what Goku was talking about,' she thought. She decided to make like Gohan and go to bed.

Meanwhile in the otherworld Goku could only watch as his favorite two no… three people went to bed.

The End

That's the end. Hope you enjoyed. This was my first one shot so what did you think. Hit the review button and tell me. Thanks.

" "- means someone is speaking aloud. (Double)

' '- means someone is talking mentally. (Single)


End file.
